Modern locomotives typically include on-board electronics to monitor and control their various systems, such as, for example, their traction, engine, and braking systems. The electronics often include one or more processors coupled to a mass data storage system via a bus interface. These interconnected components are all stored within the locomotive, which raises several potential considerations.
In particular, locomotives may present a high-vibration environment due to track irregularities and the like. Moreover, locomotives may encounter relatively extreme temperatures along their path of travel. As will be appreciated, on-board electronics are exposed to these conditions.
Additionally, the on-board electronics often include components that are not easily removed. For example, the electronics typically include a mass storage device such as a solid-state drive (SSD). As will be appreciated, it may be desirable to easily and quickly remove such devices for service or replacement. Removal, however, often requires the use of tools and is relatively labor and time intensive.
Furthermore, on-board electronics often include a bus interface, such as a Serial ATA (SATA) interface. SATA interfaces include mating portions that feature pins and contact fingers. It is generally desirable to provide a secure and tight connection between such mating portions to reduce the possibility of fretting corrosion.
It is also desirable to provide a mass storage device that includes a mating portion that is not easily damaged during handling as a result of electrostatic discharge.